


Nunca es facil

by YoKoChi150



Series: Detective Justicia [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, Young Justice (Cartoon), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU Superhero, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Kaitou Kid, Conan!Clone, Cousins, Gen, Kaito is a nutcase who loves jokes, No one messes with the kids, No one remembers the name of Wally, Not as much as Conner the Monkeys, Or Kaito the Witches, Real!Magic, Robin hates pink, Secret Identity, The Team uses Cosplays against their will., new powers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoKoChi150/pseuds/YoKoChi150
Summary: El equipo (Exceptuando Wally) es enviado a una simple misión de vigilancia, seguir los movimientos del escurridizo Kaitou Kid en su gira por Europa, sin esperar los desastres que eso conlleva.Mientras tanto Shinichi hace una llamada de emergencia a la única del mundo que confía lo suficiente como para ayudarle a entrenar su propia mini-Liga Juvenil de Justicia.Porqué nunca es facil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto toma lugar un año después "Los Cuatro Genios" y es parte de mi serie "Detective Justicia" como pueden ver.
> 
> A lo largo del capitulo notaran que cambie el nombre de héroe de Conan a Kid Killer, ya que en las notas anteriores era Killer Kid. Me he dado cuenta que Kid Killer suena mejor así que ese sera su nombre.

**París, Francia. 16 de Julio de 2011. 00:14 am.**

 

Mirando los alrededores los guardias vigilaban las entrada y salidas, puertas y ventanas y todas las pasibles rutas de intrusos del museo. Los guardias, unos cinco en total, observaban atentamente y con un leve gestó de desconfianza, desconfianza bien merecida conociendo la especialidad de infiltración de su adversario. Ya un año había pasado desde su ultimo enfrentamiento con el infame ladrón de blanco y ningún miembro de la policía francesa lo olvidaría, aquella noche fueron burlados, ultrajados y ridiculizaron ante toda su nación, y todo gracias a un solo hombre.

 

Kaitou Kid.

 

Aunque el anillo fue devuelto no les quitaba el sabor amargo de que el escurridizo ladrón estaba de nuevo de vuelta para hacer de las suyas en París, hace dos semana el periódico parisino recibió una carta de acertijo firmado por Kaitou Kid con todo y garabato. El grupo de trabajo no escatimó tiempo ni recursos para resolver la nota, esperando conseguir su así su revancha. Después de casi una semana se descubrió el lugar y la hora, a los pocos días se descubrió el objetivo. Se llevara a cabo en el Museo Nacional de la Edad Media, el Museo Cluny, a las 00:30 al del 16 de Julio, el objetivo es _Chat Sunset_ , una estatua de tamaño natural de un gato durmiéndo con un ojo abierto sobre una roca tallado en piedra negra, teniendo un opalo por ojo, esta estatua sumandole el opalo esta evaluada en millones de euros.

 

Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, la nota acusaba de algo mas, Kaitou Kid anunció el comienzo de su gira por Europa y París como su primera parada. Esto llamó la atención de la Liga de la Justicia, Kaitou Kid era un ladron muy famoso por sus metodos de robo de joyas y su basta gama de habilidades: Maestro de disfraz, imitador de voz, mago de salón, juego de manos, manejo de armas de fuego, gimnasta experto y muchos otros que se sospecha y/o desconoce. Esta seria la primera gira de KID después de su _'tiempo de inactividad'_ de seis años, si bien levanto sospechas no clasificaba como algo urgente, a pesar de su talento para el robo KID siempre devuelve lo que toma, además nunca se ha reportado el uso violencia (Salvo el caso de Nightmare, todavía se sigue investigando la muerte de Jack Connery), igualmente la Liga piensa que es mejor mantener un ojo en el ladrón de blanco.

 

Razón por la cual el equipo fue enviado a vigilar y reportar los movimientos de KID.

 

— _"Enlase establecido ¿Me copian todos?"_ Pregunto Miss Marciana a través del enlace psíquico, recibiendo afirmaciones.

 

— _"Aquí Aqualad"_

 

_—"Te escucho M'gann"_

 

_—"Zatanna Aquí"_

 

_—"Cristal"_

 

_—"Te escucho Miss M"_

 

_—"Fuerte y claro"_

 

_—"Bien, estoy en posición. Seguiré con el plan"—_  Pregunto la marciana a través del enlace. Actualmente estaba disfrazada como uno de los guardias que patrullaba el pasillo.

 

La voz de Kaldur no tardo responder — _"Seguir adelante Miss Marciana, reporta si vez algo fuera de la común. Robin ¿Hay actividad en las comunicaciones de la policía?"_

 

— _"Se reporto un movimiento sospechozo en el lado sur del segundo piso, el Inspector Castiel mando a tres hombres a revisar"_ — Hablo la voz mental del chico maravilla.

 

— _"Artemisa, Superboy son los mas cercanos, vallan a revisar. Si no es nada regresen a su posición."_

 

_—"En camino."_

 

_—"Ya vamos."_

 

_—"Miss Marciana y yo seguremos vigilando el norte. Mentiras tanto Zatanna, Robin y Rocket reguardan el salon de la estatua. ¿Entendido?_

 

_—"Entendido."_ Dijeron los mencionados.

 

Después de unos minuto Rocket hablo — _"... Esta misión es absurda ¿Por que es que la liga nos envió? Digo, este ladrón siempre devuelve lo que roba ¿Para que molestarnos?"_

 

— _"Cierto"_ — Apoyo Superboy — _"Además, ¿Vieron la multitud formada afuera? Se me hace raro que los civiles apoyen un criminal."_

 

— _"Kaitou Kid es visto como un artista a lo largo del mundo"—_ Intervino Aqualad _—"El uso de como diría Wally,_ trucos de magia, _el espectaculo, bromas a la autoridad y negativa de usar violencia para cumplir sus metas lo ha convertido en una especie de Robin Hood moderno, orientado mas a las joyas y como dijo Rocket siempre las devuelve. Gracias a sus principios contra la violencia ha logrados ganarse el respetos de algunos cuerpos policiales, teniendo así un acuerdo tácito de no usar armas de fuego. Si bien no todos siguen este acuerdo, la mayoría de ellos lo ve como un hombre que le gusta ganar fama a costa de la policia."_

 

_—"Sumándole todo eso las personas les gusta sus trucos de magia, que por mas imposible que parescan hemos confirmado que que solo son trucos."—_ Continuó Robin _—"La liga quiere mantener un control de todos los criminales y si bien Kaitou Kid no es visto como alguien peligroso eso no quiere decir que no pueda cambiar con el tiempo. Y como dice Kaldur tiene el respeto de la policia ¿Quien sabe que mas pueda hacer con eso?"_

 

_—"Hmm"_

 

_—"De igual, no importa que tan famoso sea este tal Kaitou Kid. No creo que valga la pena vigilarlo"_

 

_—"Concuerdo con Rocket"_

 

_—"¡Ven Hasta Artemisa esta de mi lado."_

 

_—"Este tipo no es peligroso, apuesto a que la razón por la que no lucha es porque no sabe, solo es una escurridiza rata que huye del peligro, disfrazándose detrás de una pantalla de caballerismo. ¡Uhff! Casi envidio a Wally por no venir._

 

_—"Por cierto ¿Donde esta Wally? Nunca se pierde una misión, pensé que le gustaría restregarnos de que la magia no es real._

 

_—"Se me olvido de que Zatanna no estaba presente cuando llamo."_

 

_—"Wally esta de viaje fuera del país con sus padres. Algo de una emergencia familiar."—_ A trevez del enlace se puede sentir como Robin se encoje de hombros.

 

_—"Espero que no sea nada grave"_

 

_—"No creo, después de todo es Wally. Pero recomiendo que se concentren de nuevo en la mision, ya casi es la hora."_ — Intervino Kaldur.

 

—Si, derecha.— Murmuro para si Zatanna, escondiéndose de nuevo en su posición de vigilancia en la puerta del salón donde se resguardaba la estatua. Robin y Rocket se encontraban dentro del salón mezclados con los guardias.

 

Desde la sombras una figura encapotada la observaba desde la distancia, mostrando una sonrisa que se puede interpretar como maliciosa, como un gato que encontró su nuevo juguete favorito.

 

—Es hora del show...

 

.

 

**Beika, Japón. 16 de Julio de 2011. 07:30 am.**

 

Shinichi tenia 17 años cuando un suceso extraño ocurrio de nuevo en su vida, no se confundan, su vida desde un principio era muy extraña. Para empezar cuando cumplió cuatro años una adivina le advirtio a sus padres que nacio bajo una mala estrella, que significa que la muerte lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Ese fue un mal día en el parque de diversiones, mas que nada porque ese día encontró su primer cadáver.

 

Varias seciones con el psicólogo y muchas cadáveres después Shinichi era prácticamente insensible a la muerte antes de su quinto cumpleaños. En retrospectiva, esa puede ser la razón de su afición a Sherlock Holmes, comenzó a leer libros de misterio como una manera de distraerse de las muertes a su alrededor. Que su padre sea un escritor de misterio solo le dio una ventaja, porque la biblioteca de la mansión no tiene nada que envidiar.

 

Después viene su excéntrica familia, pero prefiere ni pensar en ella. Luego esta la decisión de convertirse en superheroe, que solo le trajo mas problemas y locuras a su vida. Esa decisión no fue fácil, estaba tan cansado de ser testigo de asesinatos y no poder hacer nada para ayudar, todo gracias a su edad. Tampoco fue intencional todo ocurrió mas como un accidente, tenia catorce años cuando la amiga de Ran, Sonoko, los invito a una fiesta de disfraces a lo cual no queria ir, pero al final Ran lo obligó.

 

Para resumir, llego tarde gracias a que no encontraba el sombrero de su traje de _Night Baron_ ¿Porque se disfrazó del asesino de uno de los libros de misterio de su padre? Fue el único que tenia, Yukiko se lo envió de obsequió por el éxitos del libro. Así que para cuando llego a la fiesta (Que era una recaudación de fondos para ricos) ¿Ya adivinan? Ocurrió un homicidio, gracias al disfraz nadie lo cuestionó como buscó pistas en la multitud horrorizada, para cuando llego la policía ya había atrapado al asesino. Resulto ser la hija menor de una familia exitosa de empresarios y la víctima era novia de su hermano.

 

Al principio la policía no le creyó, pero después de explicarle como llegó a su deducción tuvieron sus dudas, pero solo cuando la perpetradora lo admito fue que le creyeron, según ella la mujer planeaba estafar a su hermano para quedarse con el dinero de su familia, por lo que la mato.

 

Al momento en que termino la confección el ya había desaparecido.

 

Recuerda regresar a la mansión y encerrase en la biblioteca. A la mañana siguiente los titulares era cosas como _'Asesino de ficcion resuelve asesinato en la vida real' 'Night Baron resuelve asesinato en evento de caridad' 'Night Baron ¿Heroe o Villano?'_ y ect. Fingio sorpresa cuando Ran y Sonoko lo regañaron por no asistir y perderse la aparición del "héroe". Se dijo que fue cosa de una vez, pero eso no le quito la emoción de resolver misterio. Sin darse cuenta comenzo a llevar consigo el disfraz escondido a donde fuera. Fue de manera gradual pero después de dos meses Night Baron se convirtio en un heroe conocido en todo Tokyo.

 

Primero fueron solo asesinatos pero... después descubrio una verdad horrible.

 

Ese descubrimiento fue un poderoso sindicato criminal, o como la llama Organización de Negro o BO en sus siglas en ingles, por la vestimenta de sus miembros. Son un misterio, no se sabe nada de ella salvo que todos sus miembros visten de negro, usan máscaras de cuervo y tienen nombres de licores, el único otro dato relevante es que parece que buscan un objetivo... y uno muy perturbador si tiene que decir.

 

La inmortalidad.

 

Son malvados, sin escrúpulos y no temen llevarse a quien este en el camino con tal de guardar sus secretos sucios. El lo sabe muy bien ya que fue testigo de ello. Desde entonces se propuso derribar la organización, ha buscado pistas, viajado por continentes, salvando personas, resolver asesinatos, detener crímenes y enfrentado súper-criminales, asesinos maestros y monstruos a lo largo del camino. En lo personal piensa que su carrera como heroe verdaderamente empezo en el momento que descubrio la BO, agradece realmente que su familia fuera tan paranoica con su seguridad (gracias a que "la muerte lo acompaña") que lo obligaran tomar clases de "defensa personal" (Mas como _'Are de ti un guerrero'_ ) con expertos de todo el mundo, y los aparatos del Profesor Agasa, ambos lo han salvado la vida mas de una vez.

 

Supone que para ya esta edad nada debería sorprenderlo, pero nadie lo preparó para esto.

 

Ser un mentor.

 

De _niños_.

 

Niños de  _primaria._

 

Ok, la cosa es esto, todo empezo hace un año cuando trajo a Conan a Japón consigo. Despues de recatar al niño del laboratorio de genetica sabia que tenia que alejarse rápido para mantenerlo a salvo en caso de que lo buscaran, fue un fácil salir del país cobrando unos viejos favores ya que el pequeño clon no tenis papeles. Lo dificil fue cuando aterrizaron en Tokyo que se dio cuenta que no tenia ni idea de que hacer con el niño, por lo que lo llevo a la Mansión Kudo.

 

Apenas y se cambiaron cuando llego Ran, por mas que ame a su mejor amiga (y la ama con A mayúscula) no tiene el corazón para contarle de su doble vida, tiene miedo de que al enterarse la pueda poner en peligro. Así que en pánico le estampó unas gafas en la cara a Conan y se invento una historia de que era el nieto de su difunta tía abuela materna y Conan captando lo que estaba haciendo dijo que se estaría quedando con el mientras sus padres viven en America. Fue por pura suerte que Ran le creyo, eso y sospecha que tiene que ver con el gran parecido entre los dos.

 

Después de que el peligro paso y convencieran a Ran de irse fuero a casa de Prof. Agasa y presentó a Conan, el anciano estaba mas que estado y la vez preocupado con la idea de un clon, pero rápidamente se adapto y tuvo que pedirle que no experimentara con el niño, despues discutieron el rumbo que tomarían a partir de hay, después de repasar las circunstancias Conan sugirió apegarse a la historia que le contaron a Ran y fingir ser su primo, viendo la lógica Shinichi acepto y después de un poco de hacker y unas cuantas falsificaciones nivel maestro Conan Edogawa era oficialmente su primo. No pasaron ni una semana viviendo juntos en la mansion antes de que Shinichi se diera cuenta de que no podía criar a Conan, con todas sus responsabilidades como Night Baron no tenia tiempo ni conocimiento para cuidar de un niño, toda su vida ha sido o cuidarse a si mismo o ser cuidado por ya sea su familia, el Profesor Agasa o Ran.

 

Por lo que hizo lo único razonable en su posición, se lo dio a Ran.

 

No es que abandonó al niño, pero esta mejor cuidado con Ran, claro, le valió una buena regañada y una patada de karate pero, al final hasta Ran lo vio venir por lo que tenia el cuarto preparado. Al principio el niño solo comía y dormía con los Mouri y el resto del día se la pasaba en la biblioteca de la Mansión Kudo, cuando no estaba investigando la BO o resolviendo crímenes se quedaría con Conan leyendo Sherlock Holmes o jugando fútbol, se dio cuenta que compartian los mismos gustos, lo que hace que se preguntó si tiene que ver con el ADN o era otra cosa.

 

Unos días antes del inicio del ciclo escolar, despues de un viaje de una semana a Roma para ver un contacto, regreso a Beika solo para descubrir los rumores de un niño con una mascara sonriente que resolvió un asesinato en el centro comercial. Sinceramente en ese momento no sabia si reír o llorar, por lo que solo intento regañar a Conan, palabra clave _intento_ , ese niño tenia una manera de contradecirlo que solo había visto en su familia. Aun cuando inicio sus clases en la primaria Teitan de algunas manera lograba colarse una de sus mascaras con modulador de voz y lo siguiente que sabia era que Kid Killer (El nombre que le dio la prensa ya que siempre esta cuando hay una muerte, no es nada atractivo) estaba en las noticias resolviendo un asesinato.

 

Se canso de estar preocupado y a regañadientes admitio su derrota, si el niño quería ser un heroe no era quien para impedírselo, mientras no se involucrara con la BO estaria bien, así que le pidió al Profesor Agasa que le diseñara algunos aparatos fáciles de usar para el niño y un traje a su medida. No podía seguir usando solo su ropa de calle y la mascara, así que le dio un traje que se compone de un chaleco de traje blanco con un solo botón, una camisa de vestir azul y un par de pantalones cortos blancos a juego, una pajarilla roja y zapatos blanco, pero lo dejo conservar la mascara. Todo esto viene equipado con mejoras y armas, en lo personal su favorito es el reloj que dispara dardos tranquilizantes y el cinturón que genera balones de fútbol que, junto a los zapatos modificados, pueden perforar una pared de hormigón, y no hay que olvidar el dispositivo de rastreo, entre otras cosas.

 

Conan estaba que lloraba de la emocion cuando recivio el traje y despues de prometer no meterse en muchos problemas, para bien o para mal, Kid Killer paso de solo resolver asesinatos a enfrentarse atracos de bancos y los robos de Kaitou Kid.

 

Si tan solo supiera.

 

Pero eso estaba bien, Conan no era un niño normal después de todo y sumándole su intelecto era como hablar con un chico de su misma edad. Era aterrador y facinante al mismo tiempo.

 

Pero despues vinieron los demas.

 

Fue al rededor de Abril que Conan trajo a casa de los Mouri, lo recuerda perfectamente porque ese dia planeaba pedirle una cita a Ran pero fue interrumpida por la llegada los niños. En total eran cuatro, dos niña Ayumi Yoshida y Ai Haibara, y dos niño Genta Kojima y Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya, todos estudiaban con Conan. Al final el valor que que tenia se evaporó y paso toda tarde viendo como Ran alavaba a Conan por hacer amigos, no lo mal entiendan, estaba feliz por Conan ya que sabe lo difícil que le era adaptarse el niño clon, pero no quita el hecho de que perdió la oportunidad de una cita.

 

Después de eso los niños serian una cosa común, donde quiera que iba Conan esos niños lo seguían y como Conan lo sigue los niños también. Al pasar tiempo com ellos noto algo estraño con Haibara (Odiaba que le dijeran Ai) y de mucha casualidad descubrio que era un ex-miemibro de la BO despues de ver su foto en los archivos de objetivos de la BO.

 

Fue después de confrontarla como Night Barón que descubrió que ella trabaja con su padre y su hermana como científicos para la organización, pero su padre murió y después de que su hermana fuera asesinada por ellos escapo, admitió que esa no era su edad que en realidad es una adolescente pero para escapar tomo un veneno experimental que la rejuvenecio diez años. También dijo que sabia su identidad y que Conan era Kid Killer, prometió no divulgarlo a cambio de protección. Después de aceptar la propuesta con la condición de no divulgar esa información a Conan Haibara paso a vivir con el Profesor Agasa y obtuvo un nuevo aliado contra la organizacion.

 

Estuviera bien si solo para hay ¡Pero no! Tenia que empeorar. Fue durante un viaje escolar hace un mes, a algún científico loco se le ocurrió secuestrar el autobús escolar de Conan para experimentar con los niños seria divertido, después de tres días de búsqueda fueron encontrados por Oni-Hanzou flotando en un velero en uno de los ríos de Osaka. Todos estaban ilesos Kid Killer logro derrotar al científico y llevar a los niños a la salida, pero durante el proceso los amigo de Conan descubrieron su identidad (salvo Ai que ya lo sabia, pero igual fingió sorpresa).

 

Estaban molestos de que Conan no les dijera su secreto pero para fortuna logro hacer que entendieran y convencerlos de guardar el secreto. Seria genial si eso fuera el final pero _noooo_ , la cosa empeoraba. Resulta que mientras estaban secuestrados por el científico Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko fueron expuestos a una extraña radiación, en el momento no parecía peligrosa pero hace una semana comenzaron a aparecer... Cambios.

 

¡Exactamente! Los niños desarrollaron súper poderes ¡Y apenas cumplían los 7 años!

 

—Shinichi-niisan ¿Esta bien? Lleva un rato mirando la nada.

 

Shinichi parpadeo regresando a la realidad, fijándose en Genta que lo miraba preocupado. Pero el no solo miraba a Genta, veía su brazo izquierdo, parecía hecho totalmente de roca, si no fuera porque sabia que podía moverlo hubiera pensado que no era real.

 

—¿Oh? Claro, claro, solo pensaba— Respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso. Genta lo miro dudoso antes de encojerse de hombros y regresar con Mitsuhiko y Ayumi con cuidado de no tocar a Ayumi como pequeños rayos rosados chispeaban en su cabello y observo como Mitsuhiko trataba de levitar un lápiz, solo para este caer después de elevarse 30 cm.

 

A lo lejos en la esquina estaban Ai y Conan, este último ya estaba en su uniforme de Kid Killer, ambos observando atentamente a los tres niños, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el Profesor Agasa escribiendo apuntes del progreso de los niños.

 

No pudo evitar fruncir ceño al recordar como los tres llegaron corriendo la tarde pasada exigiendo la ayuda de Conan, estaban asustados y aterrados de lo que les estaba sucediendo. En cuanto entendió que pasaba no dudo en llevarlos a su guarida (Los abuelos Kudos eran unos paranoicos y construyeron varios pasadizos secretos en la mansión que llevan a habitaciones y sotanos ocultos, si no los conocias era muy fácil perderse. El solo tomo el sótano mas grande y lo transformo en su cuartel general), los niños vieron el maniquí con su vestuario de Night Baron por lo que a estas alturas ya deben saber su identidad, pero no le presto atención como hizo un par de llamadas urgentes, Haibara y el profesor Agasa no tardaron en llegar.

 

—Shinishi-niisan ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros?— Pregunto Ayumi, desde hace rato había dejado de llorar y ahora lo miraba sinceramente curiosa.

 

—Es cierto ¿Estaremos bien?— Preguntó un poquito nervioso Mitsuhiko.

 

Shinichi sonrió cálido a los niños —No se preocupen. Ya llame alguien de mi confianza. Se puede decir que es un experto en este tipo de cosas.

 

Atrás Haibara lo miro con una ceja levantada mientras Kid Killer parecía curioso. —Y bien Kudo ¿Quien podria ser este experto?

 

Shinichi les dio una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras Agasa trata de ocultar una pequeña risa —Pues mi primo.

 

Conan esta en shock como un ciervo viendo un faro y Haibara levanto aun mas la ceja intrigada, mientras tantos nuevos metas-niños intercambiaban miradas curiosas y expectantes como Agasa río en voz baja.

 

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada la puerta de la escalera de piedra de abrió bruscamente y una ráfaga de aire paso como un zoom basta detenerse revelando un adolescente de cabello de fuego usando un traje de expandex amarillo, con un rayo se mostraba orgulloso en el pecho y unas gafas de corredor rojo reposaban en su frente.

 

—¡Ya llegue! ¿Cual es la emergencia?

 

Kid Flash llego a la base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo conoce porque Kaitou Kid es conocido como el mayor bromista del mundo, Robin odia el rosa, pero no tanto como Conner los monos, y Kadur es un pirata.
> 
> También Conan no confía en Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosas Rosadas: Tienen un significado de agradecimiento. Con ellas transmitimos aprecio y cariño a la persona que las recibe.

**París, Francia. 16 de Julio de 2011. 01:10 am.**

 

_—"¡Se fue por acá!_

 

_—"¡No, esta por aquí!"_

 

_—"Lo acabo de ver dando vuelta en la esquina"_

 

_—"¿Estas seguro? Porque estoy segura de haberlo visto hace un segundo"_

 

_—"¡Se equivocan! ¡Acaba de saltar por la ventana!"_

 

_—"¡Equipo calmence!"—_ Se hizo silencio en el enlace de mente _—"Es obvio se trata de un truco elaborado por nuestro fugitivo. Superboy ¿Que detectas?"_

 

Hubo un silencio en el enlace como Superboy escaneo el lugar _—"Ha abandonado el Museo, detecto su firma de calor volando al este, por su velocidad presumo que se trata de su aladelta"_

 

_—"Gracias Superboy. Miss Marciana, Robin, persiganlo pero sean cautelosos"_

 

_—"De acuerdo"_

 

_—"Lo tienes"_

 

_—"Artemisa y Rocket cubreles la espalda"—_ Ordeno el Líder del Equipo.

 

_—"Pan comido."_

 

_—"Vamos chica."_

 

_—"Superboy, tu y yo nos quedamos en la retaguardia como respaldo."—_ Siguio dando ordenes.

 

_—"Entendido"_

 

_—"Zatanna, ve con Artemisa y Rocket"_

 

_—"..."_

 

_—"Zatanna"—_ Cuando no hubo respuesta Aqualad preguntó otra vez _—"¿Zatanna?"—_ Como no hubo respuesta Aqualad se frustró _—"Zatanna ha caído, Kaitou Kid sabe que estamos aquí"_

 

_—"Yo la buscaré"— Informo Rocket._

 

_—"Muy bien. Los demás prosigan. Recuerden las ordenes de Batman, fuimos descubiertos y ataco a uno de los nuestros, lo que significa que tenemos permiso para arrestarlo"_

 

Se podía sentir la sonrisa de Robin a través del enlace _—"Me leíste el pensamiento"_ — Solto su reconocida carcajada.

 

Miss Marciana voló en modo camuflaje y no tardo en alcanzar al ladron de blanco, Robin le pisaba los talones saltando por los edificios parisinos, Artemisa no estaba muy atrás. Usando su telequinesis Miss M sostuvo el aladelta deteniendo el ladrón en el aire.

 

_—"Tengo a Kid"_

 

_—"Mantenlo su que no escape. Traerlo aquí"—_ Hablo Robin.

 

Kaitou no parecía muy sorprendido cuando de repente se dejo de mover, ni como misteriosamente terminó levitando sobre sus pies en el aire, o su lento descenso. Con una mirada escaneo sus alrededor de cauteloso, cuando noto una una segunda sombra al lados de su propia, una sonrisa traviesa enmarco su cara.

 

El ladrón de blanco miro a Miss Marciana directamente a los ojos haciendo que esta se inquietara — _Una hermosa noche ¿No lo crees?_

 

La voz del ladron sono tan serena con una pizca de burla, era como si todo fuera solo un encuentro casual y no estuviera siendo retenido contra su voluntad en el aire. M'gann dejo caer el camuflaje revelandola con su traje de modo oculto.

 

Sintió una pizca de decepción cuando el ladrón lo más que hizo fue levantar una ceja.

 

—Una marciana— Contemplo en deleite —Y si asumo bien eres Miss Marciana, my lady.— Hizo una elegante inclinación considerando que la marciana los retenia por su aladelta.

 

—Y tu eres Kaitou Kid

 

La voz resonó desde todos los lados del callejón donde aterrizaron, seguida de una sonora y espeluznante risa, Kaitou Kid entre cerró los ojos y la sonría murió momentáneamente antes de regresar cuando hayo la nueva figura.

 

—Oh, supongo que debería sentirme honrado —Kaitou Kid se inclino de nuevo como Robin emergió de las sombras, inconscientemente la retención de M'gann disminuyo ante la llegada de su amigo, lo cual el ladrón noto —No todo el tiempo la sobrina del Marciano y el compañero del Detective Oscuro se suman a mi juego.— Kid sonrió como Robin quiso replicar, pero continuo antes de que pudiera —Pero debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionado.— Dijo en un deje de decepción.

 

Robin hizo todo lo posible para no contestarle mordaz —¿Que? ¿Esperabas a la Liga?

 

Kaitou Kid sonrió misterioso erizando los bellos detectives de Robin —Un poco, pero pensaba en alguien mas, aunque hubieran más sido interesantes.

 

—Habla— Ordeno Miss Marciana, sus ojos brillaron como trato de entrar en su mente— ¡Aaaahahhh...!— Solo para soltar un alarido, sostenindo su cabeza cayo al suelo gritando de dolor.

 

Inmediatamente Kaitou Kid viendo su oportunidad lanzo una bomba de humo rosa esquivando los averangs de Robin. Cuando el humo desapareció corrió al lado de M'gann comprobandola.

 

—Aqui Robin.— Habló por el comunicador —Miss Marciana fue herida haciendo el enlace de mente temporalmente inhabilitado, también perdimos el objetivo.

 

—"Nosotros lo encontraremos. Cuida de Miss Marciana y cuando se recupere agrupense con nosotros."— Ordeno Aqualad.

 

—Copiado— Termino la transmisión —¡Miss M! ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto preocupado Robin, ayudándola a volver a sus pies.

 

Esta negó con la cabeza, aun la sostenía con una mano pero estaba regresando su color verde normal —Estoy bien solo un poco agi-— Se corto mirando con ojos abiertos a Robin —... tada.

 

—¿Eh?— Robin siguió con la mirada confundido a su uniforme —¡¿Como mierda?!— Exclamó en shock.

 

¡Su uniforme estaba completamente _rosa_! Desde la capa a las botas, el emblema, los guantes, el cinturón de herramientas y sacando un espejo de este descubrio que ¡Hasta la mascara! No solo eso, lo peor ¡Su hermoso cabello abano también estaba _rosa_! Robin estaba sorprendido, luego imprecionado con el ladron, despues avergonzado por la mirada que le daba M'gann, para luego caer en la ira.

 

Comenzaba a caerle mal el ladrón.

 

—Estoy taaaaan feliz que Wally no vino— Se quejo, tratando de despejar su ira o sino terminaria persiguiendo ciego al ladrón. —Esa bomba de humo debió tener una especie de colorante. Pero olvidate de mi ¿Que te paso?

 

M'gann se estremeció al recordar, pero se obligó a concentrarse —Trate de mirar en su mente pero tiene una fuerte barrera mental, cuando intente romperla estas... _Imagenes_ aparecieron, parecían un recuerdo, era, era... Horrible, había fuego y gente gritando, estaba este _niño_ , imágenes al azar que no pude reconocer, alguien se quedo atrapado en el fuego...— Sintio como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla. El recuerdo fue tan fuerte que pudo sentir las emociones del niño, tenia mucho miedo, _aterrado_ y cuando esa persona no salio del fuego... Su _dolor_... —La fuerza de las emociones fue tanta que me vi abrumada y obligada a salir.

 

Dick hizo una mueca, reconociendo el movimiento que uso Kaitou Kid, el mismo tambien lo conocía. Batman le enseño que en cazo de que un telepata tratara de entrar en su mente por la fuerza la mejor manera de expulsarlos es pensar en una pesadilla, algo que genere tanto miedo y terror que las emociones los ahogue y tengan que abandonar. Mientras más vivida mejor, un recuerdo traumático es la mejor opción, claro que si tienes una buena imaginando te puedes inventar algo, pero un trauma es mas efectivo.

 

Siente pena por M'gann que tuvo que experimentarlo de primera mano, el tiene suficientes recuerdos traumáticos para simpatizar (Internamente se pregunta que tan malo fue el recuerdo para alterar así a M'gann)

 

—Si te sientes muy mal podemos llamar la Bioship...

 

—Estoy bien ahora— Interrumpió M'gann —Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

 

Después de un tiempo lograron encontrar a Superboy, Artemisa y Aqualad batallando con Kaitou Kid en un tejado, uno pensaría que estarían enventaja pero lamentablemente no era así, estaban atacando con todo lo que daban pero el ladrón solo esquivaba con una maestría olimpica, una técnica vistosas similar a la de Robin pero con la diferencia de engañosa, parecía que solo estaba jugando con los héroes.

 

Robin también puede señalar que no es el único que ha sido víctima del hombre (Si es que se le puede llamar hombre, ya que desde el punto de vista del compañero de Batman, que si se fija bien presta atencion a algunos detalles, parece mas joven como maximo unos 20 años) infame. Conner estaba usando un un mameluco de _Mono Purpura_ , Artemisa estaba usando un disfraz de _sirvienta_ color esmeralda con unas orejas y cola de conejo a juego, Kaldur perdió uno de sus portadores de agua mientras vestía con un cosplay del Capitán _Jack Sparrow_ con todo peluca, barba y bigote.

 

Robin trato de no reír, por lo menos el no se ve tan ridículo... Eso espera.

 

—¿Les importa si nos unimos?— Robin salto al lado de Kaldur tratando de golpear al Ladrón de la Luna con sus palos de eskrima siendo esquivado.

 

Aqualad levanto una ceja ante el llamativo color pero una mirada de este le advirtió a no hablar. —Tenemos que hace caer a Kid y recuperar el Chat Sunset.

 

—¡A la orden _Capitán_!— Con una risa Robin comenzó el ataque.

 

Artemisa y Miss Marciana atacaban desde la distancia con flechas y objetos levitantes, mientras Superboy, Aqualad y Robin tratan de asestarle un golpe. Les era imposible aserrar un solo golpe, es más, cada momento que pasaba estaban mas cansados pero curiosamentd Kaitou Kid no parecía ni sudar, eso solo los enfureció más poniéndole mas esfuerzo a sus ataques.

 

—¡Rindete y entrega la gema Kaitou Kid!— Ordenó autoritario Aqualad.

 

El mencionado solo sonrió y con una acrobacia evadió el ataque de Robin y Superboy combinado. —¡Si tuviera un billete por cada vez que escucho eso, no tendria que robar nunca más!— Dijo mientras esquivo otro ataque de Superboy, este chico lo odiaba desde el momeno que le puso el traje de mono —Pero gracias a la _Diosa_ _Fortuna_ , no lo hacen ¡Y ambos estamos felices, porque nos encantan mis atracos!

 

Artemisa lanzo una flecha que casi atrapo su capa pero falló por milimetros. Estaba frustrada, era como si de alguna manera cada vez que el ladron estaba por caer, la suerte lo salva.

 

—Tengo curiosidad— Hablo el ladron, esquivando un desecho flotante de Miss Marciana —Se que soy famoso y todo ¿Pero que fue lo que llamo la atención a tan distinguido grupo?

 

M'gann no dudo en reponder —Eres un ladrón.

 

—Lo soy— Admitió KID —Pero hasta donde tengo entendido todo lo que tomo vuelve a su propietario. Así que técnicamente no es robo si todo regresa.

 

Artemisa no dudo en aventar su granito de arena —Aun quedan los cargos Allanamiento de Morada, Destrucción de Propiedad Privada, Obstrucción de la Justicia, Suplantación, Estafa, Hacerse pasar por Oficial de la Ley y la lista solo sigue y sigue...

 

Kaitou Kid puso cara de ofendido —Si lo pones así me hace sonar tan malo.

 

Kid siguió esquivando los ataque hasta quedar poco a poco rodeado por los heroes, estaban cansados, molestos y solo querían la victoria.

 

—Todo acabó Kaitou Kid.

 

El mencionado solo meneó la cabeza cansado, como si estubiera explicando algo a un niño. —Y seguimos con las fraces repetitivas. Aunque estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo esta vez.

 

El ladron dio un paso hacia atras y sin apartar la vista de sus perseguidores, grito — _ **¡OODI!**_

 

El equipo se vieron obligados a taparse los ojos como una voluminosa nube de color brillantes estallo, cuando la nube se dispersó el lugar donde estaba Kid solo quedaba una rosa color rosa suave, y al lado de esta una nota.

 

Miss Marciana en su traje de marinerita (Que termino usando en algun momento de la lucha) tomo cautelosa la nota y la leyó en voz alta

 

_—Maravillosa noche ¿No lo creen?_

_Espero les haya gustado el espectáculo._

_Lamento lo de su amiga la bruja,_

_pero espero comprenda que no he_

_tenido una buena experienciacon brujas._

_Pero eso es una cosa aparte, solo_

_quiero agradecerles por ser un grupo_

_tan agradable, tengo que decir que_

_nuestro enfrentamiento fue una gran_

_experiencia. Y aunque no sean la Liga_

_de la Justicia ni uno de mis queridos_

_críticos, estoy más que dispuesto de_

_invitarlos a mi siguiente show._

_Atte. Kaitou KID **[Garabato]**_

 

Justo cuando M'gann termino Rocket aterrizó junto con Zatanna, Rocket por lo visto también cayo en una trampa de Kaitou Kid ya que estaba cubierta de color verde incluyendo la piel de pies a cabeza, mientras Zatanna estaba vestida solo con un traje de baño de dos piezas con el cabello recogido por una estrella de mar.

 

—¡Chicos no adivinaran que nos paso...

 

Entonces el par (Mas especificamente Rocket) le dio una mirada a sus compañeros.

 

—Bueno, al menos no somos las unicas.

 

.

 

**Beika, Japón. 16 de Julio de 2011.**

 

**ANTES**

 

_Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada la puerta de la escalera de piedra de abrió bruscamente y una ráfaga de aire paso como un zoom basta detenerse, revelando un adolescente de cabello de fuego usando un traje de expandex amarillo, con un rayo se mostraba orgulloso en el pecho y unas gafas de corredor rojo reposaban en su frente._

 

_—¡Ya llegue! ¿Cual es la emergencia?_

 

_Kid Flash llego a la base._

 

**AHORA**

 

En el momento en que Wally llego fue arrastrado al otro lado de la base por su primo, solo cuando verifico que no estaban siendo espiados comenzo a explicarle su problema.

 

Wally escucho toda la explicación, como no pudo evitar echar un vistazo preocupado de vez en cuando a los niños afectados.

 

—... Y el Profesor Agase y yo sospechamos que este cientifico en realidad trabajabo... experimentación ilegal... expulsado de... de manera que... y este rayo produjo la radiación como cuando... rayos del sol... Superman... afectar un humano... no tan fuerte... y en cierto modo funcionó ya que los niños obtuvieron super poderes.

 

Wally termino de escuchar todo el relato, contrario a lo que muchos creen en realidad es muy listo (Sobre todo con la ciencia) sin mencionar sus poderes que hacen que su cerebro piense más rápido —Así que resumiento. Este tipo estaba obsesionado en la manera que la radiación del Sol Amarillo le daba poderes a Superman, por lo que comenzo a experimentar con diferentes tipos de radiación para ver si podía darle estos poderes a los humanos, y después de ser expulsado del laboratorio donde trabajaba por experimentar ilegalmente, secuestro el autobus con los niño. Y al final Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko fueron expuestos a esta radiación y por eso tiene sus poderes.

 

Shinichi parpadeo —En resumen, si.

 

—¿Y necesitas mi ayuda para...?

 

—Para entrenarlos— Viento como Wally lo miro como si fuera un loco se apresuro a explicar —¡No es lo que piensas! No planeo hacer mi propia mini-Liga Juvenil de Justicia. Solo quiero que me ayudes a ayudarlos a controlar sus poderes.

 

Wally se lo pensó —No lo se... No creo que soy muy buen maestro que digamos...

 

—Por favor Wally— Imploro Shinichi —Eres la única persona en el mundo que confió para ayudarme con esto, nadie mas sabe que es aprender a usar sus poderes tan joven.

 

Wally al final accedió —Esta bien, prometo hacer mi mejor intento. Pero te advierto que no soy un experto.

 

—Te aseguro de que serás de gran ayuda.

 

Con esto regresaron con los niños y el profesor, Conan y Haibara no paraban de mirarlos interesados. Shinichi decidió presentarlos.

 

—Bien como algunos podrán sospechar, este es mi primo. El viene de América, mas específicamente Ciudad Central.

 

Wally continuo —Soy Kid Flash el Chico Mas Rápido del Mundo Vivo, pero pueden llamarme Wally— Dijo, como se quito la máscara —Y al igual que Shinichi y Conan soy un superheroe.

 

Ayumi con una mirada de asombro levanto la mano para preguntar, pequeñas chispas brotaban de sus dedos. —Mi nombre es Ayumi ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

 

Wally sonrió con confianza —Por supuesto.

 

—¿Tu nombre no es Flash Kid?— Pregunto inocente.

 

—Creí que era Flash Boy.— Intervino Mitsuhiko

 

—Yo pensé que se llamaba Speedy.— Dijo Genta.

 

—¿No era Speedy el compañero de Flecha Verde?

 

Wally con el orgullo herido rápidamente intervino —Mi nombre es **KID** Flash, Speedy ahora se llama Flecha Roja y Flecha Verde tiene una nueva compañera, su nombre es Artemisa. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

 

Todos los niños levantaron las mano (Incluyendo Haibara y Conan).

 

—Que no tenga que ver con mi nombre.

 

Todos bajaron la mano (Incluyendo Haibara y Conan).

 

Wally jura que puede escuchar a Robin riendo en alguna parte.

 

—Bien, ya que eso quedo claro pasemos a la siguiente cuestión. Mi primo me hablo de su situación y me pidió que los ayudara con sus poderes.— Dijo, esperando una reacción por parte de los niños.

 

—¿Nos puedes ayudar?— Pregunto esperazado y un tanto escéptico Mitsuhiko.

 

Wally puso una mano en el corazon —Prometo que los ayudare. Pero recuerden que dependerá mayormente de ustedes.— Vio como los niños así fueron con entusiasmo. —Shinichi ya me hablo un poco de ustedes, pero me gustaría que se presentaran.

 

Ayumi fue la primera en dar un paso al frente. —Mi nombre es Yoshida Ayumi, y puedo hacer estas chispitas en todo mi cuerpo. Mi mama le dio miedo y siempre que trataba de tocarme le dolía, así que vine a Conan-kun y Shinichi-oniichan.

 

—Mucho gusto Ayumi, puedes llamarme Wally— Sonrió a la niña.

 

Viendo como Ayumi recibía atención Genta dio un paso al frente —¡Me llamo Kojima Genta! Y bueno... ¡Mi brazo es de piedra!— Mostró su brazo extendiendo para que Wally lo mirara —Cuando papá lo vio se asusto mucho... ¡Así que vine con Conan y Shinichi-oniichan!

 

—Un placer Genta— Le estrecho la mano de piedra, le era sorprendente la fácil movilidad que tenía, además de la dureza y su fuerza, aunque solo fuera para un apretón de manos.

 

Viendo como sus amigos se presentaron Mitsuhiko dio un paso al frente —Un gusto conocerlo Wally-san, soy Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko... y... ¡Y puedo hacer que las cosas las cosas vuelen! Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Creo que se llama levitación y mi poder telekinetis.

 

—Telequinesis— Corrigió Wally.

 

Mitsuhiko se sonrojo de vergüenza al ser corregido —¿Telequinesis? Ya veo... Yo etto, estaba con mi hermana cuando me dijo que almuerzo estaba flotando. Cuando lo otras cosas comenzaron flotar, me asuste y creí que era un fantasma por un momento, pero después comencé a pensar y creí que Conan sabría que hacer, siempre lo hace.

 

Wally tomo nota de como todos parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión de que Conan los ayudaría, puede ser que consciente o inconscientemente vean al niño como una especie de líder, o solo sentido común viendo que Conan tiene mas experiencia en esas cosas, o tal vez ambos. El no es Rob, o Shinichi o cualquiera de los amigos de este, pero tiene su cantidad justa para jusgar a las personas.

 

—Veo que todos tiene mucho aprecio a Conan— Señalo Wally, mirando directamente a Conan

 

Conan se sintió extraño cuando Wally lo señalo, era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le prestaba atención desde que entro en la sala. A decir verdad se sentia nervioso, es la primera vez que conoce a alguien de la familia de Shinichi-oniisan, además de cuando sus padres visitaron en una ocasión y además ellos sabían la verdad de su origen y por fortuna lo aceptaron, pero... ¿Pero Wally sabe? ¿Shinichi-oniisan le dijo? El sabe su identidad secreta y dijo que es su primo (Ademas de superheroe, aunque trabaje al otro lado del mundo) Pero no se parecen en nada ¿De verdad estarán relacionados por la sangre? ¿O es todo inventado para ganar la confiansa de los chicos mas rápido?

 

Shinichi-oniisan nunca mencionó un primo, o tios, menos que hayan mas héroes en la familia ¿A caso no creyó ese dato relevante? ¿O como pensó todo es inventado? Y si Shinichi-oniisan en serio le dijo y Wally (Si es su verdadero nombre ¿Que Héroe da su verdadero nombre a unos desconocidos?) no puedra evitar sentirse algo traicionado. 

 

Tampoco quiere saber si este extraño le juzgara, el ni le ha dicho a los chicos pero la misma razón, que es un clon inperfecto de Shinichi Kudo hecho en un tubo de ensayo, por unos científicos chiflados, ellos son sus únicos amigos y le preocupa que los asustaria y los hiciera sentir incómodos o en el peor de los casos... Que le tengan miedo y lo dejen, porque a fin de cuentas son sus únicos amigos... Su mejores amigos.

 

El niño clonado no pudo seguir cuestionandose, como una mano acaricio su cabello, desprevenido levantó la vista encontrándose cara a cara con Wally.

 

Wally no dejo de acariciarle la cabeza —¿Te digo algo niño? Me recuerdas a mi amigo Conner.

 

Conan solo atinó a decir —¿He?

 

El velocista sonrió por dentro —Bueno no físicamente, pero el es como tu, hasta comparten cumpleaños.

 

Conan solo podía mirar confundido, el no tiene cumpleaños porque técnicamente no nació y mas cercano seria el día en que salio de Cadmus.

 

Wally viendo que no contestaba siguió hablando —Creo que deberian reunirse, solo para compara notas y tal vez hasta podrían ser amigos. Yo quisiera que fuéramos amigos, después de todo compartimos parte del mismo ADN y eso.— Esto levantó alarmas en la cabeza del Kid Killer —Yo queria conocerte antes, pero no podía, aunque técnicamente ya nos conocimos.

 

—¿Cuando?— Fruncido el ceño sospechoso.

 

El pelirrojo sonrió, se agacho y le susurro al oido como si estuviera guardando un secreto —Hace un año durante los fuegos artificiales.— Wally sintió como se tensaba el niño —Como dije me recuerdas a Conner. No eres el único genomorfo que logro escapar.

 

—¿C-co-como?!— Fue lo único que pudo articular cuando se alejó.

 

Wally siguió sonriendo pero su sonrisa parecía mas floja, mas forzada. —Es algo largo así que prefiero que sea una historia para otro momento, pequeño primo.— Guiñándole un ojo en lo ultimo.

 

Kid Killer decidió ser paciente, no queriendo armar un espectáculo frente a sus amigos, después se encargaría de sacarle las respuestas a su "supuesto" primo.

 

Mientras Kid Flash regreso a hablar connlos niños otro poco,dandolels preguntas simple como si tiene algun dolor y cuantas personas saben de sus habilidades. Shinichi en algún momento entro en su traje de Night Baron y vigilaba la charla, Profesor Agase y Haibara para no aburrirse mientras charlaban comparaban notas sobre el estado de los niños en carpetas.

 

Cuando Kid Flash termino la entrevista regreso con Night Baron a un extremo de la habitación, que tenia un enorme tapiz de la carta del As de Pica colgado en la pared, donde comenzo a expresar sus pensamientos sobre los niños, con cuidado de la distancia para que no oigan.

 

—Te seré sincero Shin— Wally tenia un semblante serio poco comun en el —Estos chicos no pueden ser vistos en publico, por lo menos hasta que sepan controlarse o encontrar una cura.

 

Night Baron suspiro y su mirada de resignación se notaba ya que no traía la máscara —Eso me temía. Por favor continua.

 

Kid Flash asintio —Es imposible ocultar el brazo de Genta y no sabemos si la petrificación se retrae o en el peor de los casos, expandirse y dificultar sus movimientos o salud... Ayumi es un matamoscas caminante, su voltaje por ahora es bajo y manenable, pero me preocupa si sube y tiene una descarga, podría matar a alguien si no aprende a controlarlo... Mitsuhiko es el menos grave de todos, pero no por eso menos potente, los poderes telequineticos son de los mas poderosos y de largo alcance, puede que ahora no represente un problema porque aun son debiles pero cuando (porque lo haran) suban se le saldran de las manos.

 

Night Barón asintió a la explicación, dejando que toda la información se hunda.

 

—Shin— Parecia incomodo —Duele dicirlo, y me a riesgo de sonar como Batman, pero esos niños son peligrosos para ellos y todos los que los rodean. Tiene que ser mantenidos en secreto bajo vigilancia hasta que se puedan controlar o esperar que no sean permanente, pero si todo lo demás falla tenemos que encontrar algo que neutralice sus poderes.

 

—Una cura.

 

—Si— Dijo Wally, tratando de ignorar loamargo en su voz. Trato de ignorar la mirada de Shinichi optando por mirar el tapiz del As de Pica —¿Quienes lo saben?

 

Shinichi también trato de ignorar la mirada de Wally prefiriendo ver sus pies —Solo todos los presentes, sus padres y hermana... Estan muy preocupados por sus hijos.— No pudo evitar que lo ultimo le saliera como si se acabara de tragar un limón. —¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer?

 

Ambos se obligaron a sostenerse la mirada —Obviamente no pueden pasearse solos por ahí. Lo mejor es que se queden contigo en la mansión, aquí podrán practicar a controlar sus poderes lo mas discreto posible.

 

—Solo quedan una semana de clases antes de vacaciones, lo hablare con sus padres y haré que estén de acuerdo con decirle a la escuela que están enfermos.— Aporto Shinichi.

 

—Eso servira—Asintito aprobatorio Wally —Mientras me quedare en la mansión con ustedes, así se me sera mas fácil entrenarlos. Tenemos suerte de que sea vacaciones.

 

Y así Wally y Shinichi continuaron fijando los detalles de los niños, prometiendo que los ayudarían pase lo que pase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "OODI" - Al revés es "IDOO" que en japones significa "TRASLADAR"
> 
> Como se habrán dado cuenta este Kaito tiene magia verdadera, Toichi igual que Zatara es un Homomagic, un humano magico, y usa la magia hablando hacia atrás. Kaito heredo la magia de su padre y después de muerto sigue practicando con los libros que le dejo. La primera lengua de Kaito es el japones así que para usar su magia habla en japones al revés.
> 
> (Claro que si usa su bastón magico adornado con joyas mágicas (Algunas que roba y no puede o debe devolver) no tiene que hablar)
> 
>  
> 
> Kaito le llama Detective Oscuro a Batman, como Nigth Baron es Meitantei, y Kid Killer es Tentei. Básicamente sus críticos son el resto de los Cuatro Genios mas Conan.


End file.
